Zero's past?
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is what I think Zero's life was before hand if there was a female in his life. hence why he never talked or talked very little. Enjoy


In a town not far from the sea there lived a young male with silver short hair and blue eyes. He was a surgeon who thought that he only thing that could cure anything was dancing. Sure he wasn't your every day realistic surgeon but dancing was everything to him. He could dance to anything that made him move. Yeah sure his town may have a lot of freaks in it but its what happens when dancing is the main focus in the town. It wasn't like he could go anywhere else, he didn't have anywhere else he could go. He was stick on a small town hear the sea.

But he thought something was wrong in his life, he didn't know what though. He shook his head as he started to walk around the town in his clothes. He began to see couples everywhere, then it hit him…he was lonely, he had been alone since he moved from Avagal city, where he broke the heart of his first ever crush. He didn't know how long it had been since he had broken up with Ann. Sure she _was_ his best friend since pre-k till they both got to collage which is when they dated. They dated for the four years they were in collage then she told him she was moving, he broke up with her right then and there.

He could tell he had hurt her but she had hurt him more by saying that she was moving away from him. But he didn't need her. He was almost 30 years old and he knew a lot of pretty girls that weren't her. There was Emi, Bonnie, Alice, Yunie….Who was he kidding? He couldn't get her out of his mind, he got his phone out and he called up his ex-girlfriend hoping she wouldn't snap at him and she still was single.

He waited till he got a voice or something….

"Hello?" A female voice said confused

"A-Ann…"Was all he could say.

He couldn't believe that she didn't even remember him…or did she just forget that they were friends or something?

"Oh its you….What do you want you asshole!" She said angered

He winced at her tone, Yep she still remembered him and it seems like she's pissed at him…Wait pissed at him? She looked to the phone confused.

"Why are you made at me?" He asked confused

"Because you broke up with me before I even had a chance to explain myself! Let me guess you want me back huh?" She said in a bit of a sarcastic tone

Yup….Hasn't changed a bit…Wait there was more to what she said before hand? He sighed as he leaned against a tree near by.

"Sorta…I was just wondering _where_ did you move to?"

He heard her mimic his sigh before she answered.

"I moved to this wacky town called Dancoina…Its very odd place why ask?"

He looked to his phone wide eyed….She had to be kidding she was in the same town he was in? Yeah he felt stupid now. "No way….Ann where are you right now?"

"Um…I'm in a park why ask?" She said confused

"You'll see, where in the park are you?" He asked as he started to look around as he walked moving away from the tree he was leaning against.

"Um…I'm by a bench near the entrance." She said confused.

He looked towards the entrance of the park and he saw a young female with Green eyes with long black hair with Multi-color streaks in her hair along with a rock band t-shirt and cargo pants with chains on them. He knew that Ann was who he was looking at…Damn she'd changed.

"Stay put." he said before he closed his phone.

He ran over towards her to see an obvious pissed look on her face. He couldn't believe how she'd changed. She didn't have a flat chest anymore, she didn't look like anything he remembered.

"Still wearing those clothes that make you look like a gay guy I see." She said in a very serious tone

He just looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you five years ago."

"How can I be sure on that?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

He smiled at her and he took on of her hands as he sang to her, one of her favorite songs from Avenge sevenfold, till she sang along. when they both got done singing, she hugged him tightly as she cried. He was first in shock but then he hugged her back. He heard her start to cry as she held on to him tighter.

"Zero, I've missed you so much….After everything happened between you and I…It was hard to find someone who would love me for who I am…I was so afraid that you'd be with someone else if we ever met again. Please tell me you aren't with anyone." She said as she looked up at him with her makeup smeared under her eyes as she looked up to him hopefully

"Why else would I have called you for? I've missed you more than I realized that I did ann. I've never stopped loving you even when I broke up with you…Please be mine again?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back only to hear a groan from his former lover. He held her hips tighter as he deepened the kiss with her.

"You still taste like Cinnamon and Vanilla." she said with a grin

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cinnamon and Vanilla?" he asked curiously

She nods her head. "Yup, I've never told you that before?"

He shook his head, He wondered why she thought he tasted like something weird as she did. He saw her grin more that she did before he looked to her curiously.

"What's with the grin?" he asked

"You haven't changed at all."

"Of course I haven't, I have no reason too."

"I'm glad too, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, but do you actually live here?" He asked curiously

"Yeah, but this weirdo name Disco told me that I had to dance to stay here. Of course you should know I won that." She said with a smirk

He blushed at her smirking, yeah he remembered her dancing, he remembered her giving him private lessons which ended in them making or something even more happening like them having sex. Yeah….He totally wasn't scared to think what she did to earn her stay in the town. Maybe he was thinking too much about everything that he and her had done in the past. He looked to the female still in his arms. She still acted the same; cheery at first but the slightest thing pisses her off and she was off like a damn rocket. He knew he shouldn't have pissed her off. But he solved that when he mentioned them. It was always a weak spot with her and he knew that from the heart. But then again she hadn't change in dressing either. She still wore punk gothic clothing and she still was a rebel by just looking at her. So nothing much could have changed right?

"Ann, Why don't we go somewhere else?" He suggested

"Where do you suggest we go?" She asked curiously

"Well I want to show you where I live and work just in case you ever need to find me for some odd reason."

"You can show me where you work later, I'm more curious on where you live."

He chuckled and held her hand.

At his house Ann looks around amused till she found zero in his room looking through a book. She went beside him and saw that it was an old year book. She looked at him curiously

"Zero?" She asked sadly

"I never knew or lives would change after high school…Honestly I never wanted us to ever lose contact between each other but that happened anyways." He said looking away from her placing the book down on the night stand.

"Well, we're back together and you shouldn't place everyone you. I shouldn't have wanted to leave or hometown." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

She felt his hand on her wrist as he pulled her into him. His head went into the crook of her neck as he kissed it. She closed here eyes to calm herself down as his hand moved from her stomach to her pants. He undid the belt and he made her look at him and he kissed her passionately. She moaned softly into it as she removed his jacket from his arms. He pulled her into the room closing the door. She was pushed back into the bed; she back into the top of the bed before zero pulled her pants off of her and he kissed her lips passionately. She moaned softly as she undid his pants kissing him back.

He took his pants off of him and he began to tease her through her panties. She held on to the bed as she moaned even more.

"Z-Zero-kun~" She moaned loudly

"I see you are still easily pleasured." He whispered into her ear huskily

"S-Stop teasing me, you know how much I detest you doing that." She said before she flipped them over. She took her shirt off of her showing off a black tank top.

"You know, I'd actually once like to see what you are like without all of your clothes on."

She looked down blushing." I-I-I don't think you'll think I'm attractive."

"You'll never know." He said before he took the tank top off of her as he also took her sports bra off of her.

She continued to look away from him, he looked at her with a smirk. He flipped them over making them kiss after he made her look at him. Her eyes tightly shut as his hands began to circle around her breasts. She moaned loudly as she arched her chest into his hands.

"You look beautiful no matter what." He whispered to her.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, you look very sexy." He said huskily

She shivered at his tone as he took his shirt off of him along with his underwear

"Ready love"

She nodded her head as she placed her hands around his neck. He positioned himself at her entrance before he kissed her. He moved into her fully making both of them moan into the kiss from the sudden contact. Her eyes closed as he moved slowly into her as his hands kneeled through her breast.

"I'm not a virgin! Stop going so damn slow."

He kissed her neck as he did what she ordered he moved faster and harder into her. She moaned loudly as she arched her chest into him. He moaned as her hips went into his forcibly as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"A-Ah! Ann agh…You're really tight." he moaned as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"nnn…does that really matter…Ah! Z-Zero~" She screamed loudly in pleasure as she felt him go deeper into her.

"no but it gives me more advantage to actually please you." He said as he got to her core.

Her eyes widen as she screamed louder than before. She tilted her head back as his hands held on to her hips tighter moving in the exact same spot continuously. It wasn't long before they were both screaming each other's names as they came. Zero and Ann both panted as they looked into each others eyes as their foreheads touched. Ann smiled as she unwrapped her arms and legs from him. He then collapsed next to her as he held her hand.

"I love you Ann, none of this would have happened if I didn't ask questions before going to conclusions." He said before he kissed her once again.

She smiled and cuddled closely to him. "Well, I'm with you again and I don't ever want to leave your side."

He smiled and he placed a blanket over them.

)0(-Extended Ending-)0(

3 months later

Ann was working as a photographer when she had gotten a message from Zero.

Z: Meet me the park

A: K b there in a min

She walked four blocks from the park to see four girls around Zero angered more than a little. She just sighed and she walked up to Zero.

"Why did you tell me I have to come here? I'm suppose to be at work."

"Ann…there is something you need to know…" He said before he was interrupted

"you don't belong here. Disco might have let you stay here but none of us girls want you here." A girl with blond hair said

"Please Yuni, I know you have a crush on MY boyfriend but it doesn't mean you have to be a bitch, He's been my boyfriend for over 5 years now, so fuck off all of you!" She said pissed

All of the girls looked to her surprised.

'So He was already taken when he arrived here?" Yuni asked

"Yes, now if that's why I had to lie to my boss then I'm out of here."

"That's part of the reason." Zero said with a bit of a smirk

"Oh why else did you call me here for?" She asked curiously

He got up from between Yuni and Alice and he took Ann by the hand as he knelt down in front of her. Her eyes widen as she looked down at him.

"Z-Zero?"

"Ann, you've been my best friend, my first ever crush and my girlfriend. I've known you since pre-k…I've always known you to be a very special girl…and you are a special girl. You are the only girl in my entire life that I ever fell in love with completely and entirely. I don't know what I'd do without you Ann. Now being with you for more than 5 years I'd like to ask you one question." He said before he took a small box out of his jacket pocket and smiled up at her. "Will you marry me?"

He then opened the small box to show a sliver ring with a ruby in the middle of it. She gasped at it before she looked to him. She glomped him as she said. "Yes!"

They both fell over as he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back with a grin on her face.

"I love you Zero."

"I love you too Ann, I mean it too. I always will love you. No matter what happens between us from now on."

She grins as she hugs him tightly, he hugs her back not noticing the sad faces on the girls behind them.

-Fin-

A/n: alright, that's it for me for now. It took me awhile to get this done and this was inspired by me and my siblings playing DDR more than a few times and having convo's with my elders. Soooo~ this is something that I made for my elder sister. She know's whom she is and I hope she loves this :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my weird Oc


End file.
